Twenty-Four
by it's jusst me
Summary: A one-shot collection, ranging from different characters and pairings with different genres. ::dedicated to the amazing people over on the HPFC::
1. teddymollyii

"Teddy—please would you just listen to me?"

Teddy resisted the urge to laugh. He couldn't believe that Victoire was going to play that card. Why should he even give her the time of day after what she did to him? How could he possibly look at her in the same light, knowing what she had done to him? He should've known and he felt like a fool for not knowing. Teddy felt that he and Victoire were starting to grow distant from each other; he thought it was because they weren't taking the next step in their relationship, which would be moving into a flat together. Thinking things would get better, but they didn't. Victoire was still as distant as ever. It wasn't until that one night, Teddy had come home from a long night at the office filling out paperwork, and he walked into him and Victorie's room. Only to find his girlfriend in the arms of another man Teddy never felt so sick in his life.

Victoire still attempting to apologize, interrupted Teddy's thoughts, "Teddy, I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry that things—"

Teddy turned around, directing his attention towards Victoire instead of his suitcase. "Please. Just stop, please. Can we just skip this part, Victoire? Where you look into my eyes and apologize, we both know you don't mean it. You're just sorry you were caught. I mean, I'll be honest I can't go back to the life I wanted to build with you. You cheated on me, and that was your choice. Honestly if you weren't happy in this relationship, why didn't you tell me? We're adults; I can handle an adult conversation. You know what Victoire—I'm done. I'll pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow; I just need to get out of this apartment before I say something I might regret," Teddy said angrily. He slapped his suitcase shut and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder, and called out, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Teddy landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and exited the fireplace; he walked over to the check-in desk with suitcase in hand.

"Hey there Teddy, are we checking in this evening?" Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, the proprietor of the Leak Cauldron, greeted Teddy as he approached the front desk.

Teddy nodded. "Yes, I'll be staying for a couple of nights."

"Ok," Hannah replied as she scribbled down a couple of notes in her book, as she looked up at Teddy with a warm smile, "Ok, Teddy, you're all set. You'll be staying in room twenty-five, and as you might already know the bar is open twenty-four seven. Tom will take your bags up to your room if you would like," Hannah said as she motioned Tom to come over and help Teddy with his luggage.

Teddy nodded. "That would be fine, I could use a drink after the night I had. Thanks Mrs. Longbottom and Tom," Teddy said as he made his way over to a booth as he slid in. If you ever had asked Teddy if this is how he imagined his life at this point, he replied you're crazy.

"Wow, don't you look like shit."

Looking up, Teddy saw Molly Weasley sliding into the seat right across from him with a two drinks in her hand. "It seems you might need these more than I do," Molly said as she pushed both the shots of tequila towards him.

Teddy raised his eyebrow, but didn't hesitate in taking the tequila. "Thanks," he muttered as he brought the shot glass to his lips and tilted his head back, as he felt the alcohol slide down his throat.

Molly smiled. "Feeling better?"

Teddy nodded, "Much. Now what brings someone like you here, to this dingy bar?" Teddy asked as he took the other shot of tequila.

Molly raised her eyebrow. "What did you mean when you said; 'someone like you' are you implying something Teddy Lupin?"

Shrugging lazily, Teddy shook his head. "No, if I remember correctly you were the one who liked to hang out in dingy alleys with a bunch of druggies."

Rolling her eyes, Molly dug into her purse and pulled out a cigarette. "I don't do that hard shit anymore. I went to rehab with Lucy earlier this year, but of course, you wouldn't know that since you've been hiding in your cubical at the Auror's filing and filling out paperwork. Uncle Harry likes to keep you busy doesn't he?" Molly asked as she lit her cigarette as she brought it to her lips.

"Yeah, I've been up to my eyeballs in paperwork as of late, I can't wait to go out on my next mission, even though I'll be kicking my ass with the amount of paperwork I might have to fill out. The only thing I regret about being an Auror, well besides being away from my family for so long. I missed the Weasley-Potter clan," Teddy said good-naturedly.

Molly smirked, "So where's Victoire, doesn't she keep you on some sort of a leash now-a-days? I mean, she barely lets you out of her sight whenever you people are over at the Burrow. I was surprised to only see you here tonight."

Teddy looked away for a second avoiding Molly's steady gaze. "I broke up with Victoire about an hour ago. It just wasn't working anymore, well at least for her it wasn't. A couple of nights ago when I came home from work, I found her in bed with another man. I just couldn't be with her anymore, knowing what she did in our bed with another man. I just can't. I have too much pride and respect for myself to be able to do that."

Molly leaned over the table and touched Teddy's hand. "That bitch, she doesn't even realize how good of a man she let slip through her fingers. I mean, I'm sorry, Teddy. I shouldn't talk about Victoire that way. I mean, you loved her."

Teddy shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Obviously, she didn't love me enough; otherwise, she wouldn't have cheated on me with some random stranger," Teddy said as he stroked the side of the empty shot glass.

"It's going to be fine, I hope you know that. You'll find a girl, that actually wants to be with you and won't pull a stunt like this. A girl that wants to settle down, to get married and start a family, sometimes we need to go through bad experiences to be able to find the one." Molly said as she smiled, "You'll be fine, any girl you end up with will be lucky to have a guy like you."

Teddy managed to smile. "Thanks Molly, I really needed that."

"I'm always here to help, Teddy. Now, you know what you need?" Molly asked as she motioned Teddy to scoot closer to her.

Teddy sighed as he leaned across the table closer to Molly. Molly, who mimicked Teddy's movements, moved closer to him, as she whispered in his ear, "You need hot rebound sex. That's the only way you're going to get over Victoire," Molly said as she leaned back into her seat, smiling.

Blinking a couple of times, Teddy shook his head. There was no way he could possibly think about having sex with a random stranger, especially after dumping his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure when hell manages to freeze over," Teddy said snorting.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm dead serious; the best way to get over someone is rebound sex. It's common knowledge amongst us singles."

"Oh really, then who do you suggest, since this is your bright idea," Teddy said chuckling while leaning back into his seat.

Molly smiled. "Well, since you asked, I'm free tonight."

Teddy's eyes widen in surprise. "What, we can't have sex. It would just make things awkward."

"Oh, grow up. We're both adults here and it's perfectly normal to have sex. It's natural. I'm an attractive female and you're an attractive male, it's almost like fate. We're allowed to have sex, Teddy," Molly said laughing and rolling her eyes.

Teddy tilted his head. "Fine, you have a deal. However, I have a proposition for you, why don't we do what muggles do in the movies, friends with benefits, no strings attached it's just sex. It's like a relationship but without the commitment."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "That usually ends up badly though, I mean you seen the movies, the girl falls for the guy or the guy falls for the girl. I mean, we're not going to be like that shit are we? I don't want my love life to end up like one of those romantic comedies."

"No, of course not, it's just sex. Hot, causal, rebound sex between two mature adults. Nothing more, nothing less, just sex," Teddy said as he extended his hand towards Molly. "Do we have a deal?"

Taking his hand, Molly replied in a flirty tone, "We do, so hand over your room key," Molly said as she held her palm out waiting for the keys.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Molly sighed as if the answer were obvious. "Well, I'm horny and you're my sex buddy. So, give me about ten minutes to freshen up, and then come up to the room," Molly said as she smiled as Teddy placed the keys in her hand. "I'll see you in ten, tiger."

Teddy smiled. This was going to be a great night.

* * *

"You may kiss your bride."

Teddy looked over at the beautiful woman standing next to him. He would have never of figured this was the woman he was going to marry and start a family with. Teddy smiled, as he turned to his left, and lifted the veil of his lovely new wife, as he scooped her and passionately kissed her on the lips. After a few moments of hoot and holler coming from the guests, Teddy took his new wife's hand, and led her down the aisle, as they walked into the limo which her mother had rented for them.

"Damn," Teddy said slamming the door shut, "I can't believe three years ago, we swore this wasn't going to happen."

Molly nodded. "I know," she said smiling."Sex changes everything, but I'm glad it happened. It was simply fate."

Teddy smiled. "It was fate. I just get the feeling that our love life was just like a romantic comedy."

"That's because it was, my little sex buddy."

* * *

**author's note- **Hello everyone, this is written for **Gift-Giving Extravaganza **over at the HPFC. Just a tiny disclaimer, this is obviously fanfiction, so I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to the lovely woman who gave me the inspiration to write using these characters J.K. Rowling.

This was written for the fabulous Gamma Orionis, I have read some of her stories, particularly her Lilyii and Scorpius stories which I simply adore, so I wanted to thank her in some small way. This is my way of doing it, since I can't write Bella/Voldemort to save my life. Trust me, I have tried Gamma! I just fail. I hope you like it, since I can't write smut, I hope this will satisfy you. You are the best of writing smut, (from what I heard) and I'm sorry I can't write any, but I mentioned some dirty things ;).

Anyway, please don't just favorite/alert this will be a multi-chapter story, and I will be writing twice a month. If you have any requests to fill up the time, I will write :). Tell me what you think though!

I would also like to thank, my awesomely awesome, beta reader Sam, who also came up with the title :). She is awesomely-awesome. Aca-believe it.

Stay awesome-Kaia.


	2. lilyscorpius

"Hey, Potter."

Lily jumped slightly. She had completely engrossed in her essay she had been writing, that the harsh voice left her in complete shock. Lily could still feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Looking over her shoulder, she saw who had been calling her.

Oh.

It was just Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily rolled her eyes as she kept constant eye contact with the blond teenager. Before she had come to Hogwarts, Lily remembered James and Albus telling stories to her parents about the prank wars going on between the Potter boys and the Malfoy boy. Lily didn't really care at all. All she really cared about was her turn when she was able to go to Hogwarts. When it was finally her turn to go to Hogwarts, James and Albus gave her a lecture about how to survive at the school.

First, they told her of all the passageways in and out of the school and the second thing was quite simple. To stay away from Scorpius Malfoy, which in Lily's defense was hard to do considering she had been sorted into Slytherin and was in constant contact with him. Still, Lily had managed to stay away from the blond and throughout her years at Hogwarts, she had figured him out. Scorpius had a reputation. A reputation that wasn't something to be exactly proud of, he had been known for his arrogance and the way he went through girls. In other words, he was the school's biggest man whore.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped as she took her attention away from her essay and turned around to face him.

Scorpius smirked. "You know what I want, Red. I've only asked about a hundred times. Go on a date with me," he said as he pulled up a seat next to the recliner Lily had been sitting in, as his chest pressed against the back of the chair.

"Silly me that sounded more like a command then a question," Lily said as she rolled her eyes "Let me thing though," she said pretending to consider to even go on a date with him, "How about no. I'm not some cheap date and an easy fuck. Why don't you try hitting up the offer with Kayla Montague? I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem helping you out," Lily retorted with a very unladylike snort.

"Why are you trying to play hard to get?" Scorpius asked as he leaned forward and sent Lily one of his charming smiles that he used to pick up girls.

Lily sighed impatiently. "It's not playing hard to get if I'm not even interested in what you're offering," Lily replied heatedly, "What makes me different from any other girl you've hooked up or dated in the past?" Lily asked. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the question had been lingering in her mind since the first time he asked her out in her fourth year.

"I don't know," Scorpius said as he shrugged his shoulders, "You're just different from other girls; you don't go out of your way to impress me or anyone else. That's what I like about you, it's quite refreshing."

Lily snorted. "You know Malfoy, you should really stop wasting your time. Hell would have to freeze over before I even consider going on a date with you."

Scorpius flinched slightly. "That was harsh."

Lily didn't respond as she turned back to her essay and began to write again.

"Lily," Scorpius said as he got up from his chair. When Lily turned around, she saw her face was inches away from his. Before she could stop him, Lily felt her lips touch his. The kiss was unexpected, but the longer it lasted, the more Lily wanted. She loved his touch; it left her hungry for more.

Scorpius walked away with a triumphant smile on his lips. He stood in the doorway that led up to the boy's dormitory, before he went up he turned around and looked at Lily, "So how about Saturday?"

Without taking her eyes off her essay, Lily answered, "It's a date."

* * *

Lily leaned against the wall twirling the curls of her hair. Scorpius and Lily had decided they would meet each other in the Slytherin common room at ten in the morning. Lily looked down at her watch that her gramps had gotten for her; it was now five minutes after ten.

"Hey there, Red," Scorpius greeted as he came down the boy's dormitory steps, as he approached Lily who was still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, "Are you ready to go?" Scorpius asked.

"Yep," Lily said popping the 'p'; she really didn't know how she got to this point. Oh, that's right. The git kissed her and she had a lapse of judgment when she agreed to go out with him as a date.

Scorpius smiled as they walked along the path. "It's almost the end of the year, how's it going for preparing for your OWLS?"

Lily shrugged. "Alright, my aunt Hermione sent my cousin, Hugo, and I a bunch of study guides and we've been revising over our notes together. Plus, Rose has been helping us out a lot. She got twelve OWLS when she took hers. It's not as stressful as everyone makes it out to be. I just review a little bit every day and I think I'll be fine."

Scorpius nodded. "That's good and I'm sure you'll be fine. You're one of the smartest witches in your class, you know."

Lily blushed slightly at the compliment. "There you go being charming again," she said with a small laugh.

"What's the big deal with me being charming? Don't girls usually go for that sort of thing?" Scorpius asked seriously, as he chuckled a little bit.

Lily shrugged. "I guess it just depends on the girl. Personally speaking, I find it a bit annoying. I want guys to be real with me; you know, show me the real you and the charming idiot that you can be."

Scorpius laughed. "Alright, well we're here," Scorpius, said motioning Lily towards the Three Broomsticks as he held the door open for her. Walking into the pub, Scorpius and Lily spotted a booth in the corner right away. They sat themselves down in the booth and ordered a couple of Butterbeers.

"So what do you usually do on dates?" Lily asked curiously. Lily didn't have many dates mostly because her brothers threaten to hex any guy that came within a foot of her and so it never really helped her in the 'dating department'.

Scorpius shrugged. "Talk, mostly. Get to know one another," he said taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"So like twenty questions?" Lily asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, something like that," he said taking another sip of his drink. "Do you want to play a game of twenty questions?"

Lily nodded. "Sure, we'll switch off asking questions, and we answer at the same time, got it?" Lily said, "I'll start first, ready?"

Scorpius smiled. "Ready."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Green."

Scorpius leaned back into his seat with his hands holding his head. "That's very Slytherin of us now, isn't it?"

Lily shrugged. "I liked the color green way before I was sorted into Slytherin, Malfoy. Now quit talking and ask a question."

Scorpius laughed. "A little aggressive are we? I like it," he said as he winked towards Lily.

"I'm growing old here, Malfoy."

"Alright, alright, uhm, what's your favorite type of animal?"

"Unicorn."

"Snake."

Lily giggled. "That's very Slytherin of you, Scorpius. I should have known you were going to pick the snake."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one who chose a bloody unicorn!" Scorpius said in a teasing tone.

Lily shrugged. "Next question, what's your favorite class?"

"Potions."

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Alright, my turn, will you be my girlfriend?" Scorpius said with a sneaky smile.

"Yes," Lily answered right away, suddenly she began to process what she had been asked. Did he really just ask her to be his girlfriend?

"Really?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're not as bad as I thought."

Scorpius smiled. "So that means, I'm allowed to snog you silly whenever I want, right?" he asked eagerly.

Lily blushed a little while rolling her eyes. "You're the most charming idiot I have had the pleasure of meeting in my life. "

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

* * *

**disclaimer- I own nada. **

**a/n: **Hello everyone :) I wanted to thank all my reviewers who reviewed.

This one-shot is dedicated to Amber (CheekySlytherinLass). I love her challenges/competitions over on the HPFC plus, she likes Scorpius/Lily together. So this is for you Amber, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it.

A shout out to Sam (MissingMommy) for taking the time to beta read for me. You're awesome! :D

Bye for now darlings- Kaia


	3. rosescorpius

Rose looked out into the snowy night with a smile tugging at her lips. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved watching the snowfall from the sky. It was beautiful, and fun to play in with her family when they would have their annual snowball fight between the cousins.

"What are you thinking about Rosie?" Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, asked, taking a seat next to her on the window seat and put her arm around her.

Rose smile and chuckled a bit, "Nothing really, just thinking about how much I love the snow. It's just so beautiful, you know?"

Jumping from his seat Scorpius grabbed his coat from the chair and started forcing his shoes onto his feet. When he looked up, he saw Rose staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression held on her face. "What are you waiting for Rosie? Let's go outside!" Scorpius said exasperatedly, as he pulled on his Slytherin scarf.

Rose shook her head. "You're crazy Scorpius if you think I'm going outside at this time of night. It's way too cold out."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius grabbed Rose's hands. "Live a little Rosie, if you don't take any risks you're going to missing out on all the fun," he said with a smile as he tossed Rose her coat.

Looking down at her coat in her hands, Rose grinned. "Alright, let's do this!" she said as pulled on her own coat along with her boots and scarf with mittens.

Rose and Scorpius ran outside into the snow laughing and goofing around. Scorpius took Rose's hand as they began to dance in the falling snow. This was the first time in a while where Rose felt like she was being herself. Everyone thought she was exactly like her mother a bookworm who always followed the rules and didn't live life to its fullest. It wouldn't have surprised her if some of her cousins had thought this, but she was different with Scorpius. Everything seemed to come naturally as if it should when in a relationship.

Grabbing both his hands with hers, Rose and Scorpius began to spin around in circles before Scorpius lost his footing and fell onto the ground bringing Rose down as well. Falling onto of him, Rose snuggled into his chest and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Scorpius, Rose come inside or you'll both catch a cold!" Molly Weasley screamed out into the darkness as she placed her hands on her hips.

Rose groaned. "Looks like we were caught, come inside, I'll make us each a cup of hot chocolate," she muttered into Scorpius's chest.

As they both gotten up and brushed the snow off their jackets, they walked inside bracing for a lecture about out in the cold so late at night and not telling anyone so. Instead, they were both greeted by a cup of hot chocolate with whip cream.

"Now, there is a fire in the parlor, so don't be afraid to get cozy. I'm off to bed. Goodnight to both of you," Molly said with a wink as she headed up the stairs.

Both teenagers blinked in surprise but did not object. Grabbing their hot chocolate quickly, Rose darted towards the parlor and made herself comfortable in front of the fireplace. "Come on, Scorpius the fire feels wonderful," Rose said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"That was fun, but awkward that we were caught by your grandmother," Scorpius said with a chuckle.

Rose nodded in agreement. "It was fun, I have to tell you something Scorpius," she said setting down her hot chocolate and glancing in his direction. "I needed to tell you this for a long time. I love you, Scorpius I really do."

Scorpius laughed and kissed Rose on the forehead. "I love you too, Rosie."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

a/n: This was written for forgotten timelords, I was originally going to attempt to write a Draco/Hermione but I couldn't think of any ideas. I was looking out my window at night when I noticed the snow falling and an idea came to my head only I had Scorpius and Rose in mind :). I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it's late.

With much love, Kaia.


	4. remustonks

"Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry. Tonks— we've been over this before. It's not that I don't share the same feelings, because I do. I don't want to see you get hurt by me. Our relationship would be at risk because of what I am and what I can become. I mean, the list goes on: I am way too old for you and I can't even maintain a job because I am a werewolf. You don't need that extra pressure or stress on you, you're better off finding someone else," Remus said dismissively.

Tonks trademark bubblegum pink hair immediately turned to a fiery red at his words. "Bloody hell, what is wrong with you? Sure would it easier to find a man my age and with fewer problems. But I don't want that. I just want you," Tonks spat angrily. She touched Remus's arm lightly. "I just want you."

Remus pulled his arm away from Tonks grasp. "I want you too," he said in a low whisper. Turning his head, he couldn't face to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Remus Lupin don't you dare look away from me!" Tonks snapped. "If you have something to say then just say it to my face where I can hear it."

Remus rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but admit to himself that Tonks fiery and sparky attitude was undeniably sexy. Finally giving up, Remus turned around to face the angry young woman that stood in front of him. Without a doubt, Tonks looked very hot when she was upset or angered.

"What are you looking at?" Tonks questions with her hands on her hips.

Remus didn't know what he was doing. He felt like he was being controlled, that he had no control over his actions, as if he were being used as a puppet. He found himself inches away from Tonks face in a matter of seconds.

'This can't be happening!' he thought to himself.

Before he could stop himself, Remus cupped his hands around Tonk's face. Leaning forward, he kissed her. It felt like magic, as if time had stopped when they kissed. Remus didn't want to stop this sensation of her lips on his.

Breaking up the kiss after a few seconds he took a step back. Had he really just kissed Tonks? Could it be that he was just teasing the poor girl? Remus watched as Tonks touched her lips with her fingers.

"You're not teasing me, are you?" Tonks asked with caution.

Remus just stood there; he knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He felt guilty, his intentions were not to tease her, but he just can't go through this, not with her, not with anyone.

"I'm sorry," Remus said before Apparating.

* * *

a/n: This is written for **xThe Painted Lady** for the** GGE**. I hope you enjoy your RemusTonks. I had a hard time writing this at first, I got the first paragraph but then I didn't know what to do. I've never written about Remus or Tonks before so it was totally out of my comfort zone, but I'm pretty confident [or hope] that they were in character.

[Disclaimer: I own nothing]

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thank you **Sam [MissingMommy]** for beta-reading this. I'm sorry I forgot to thank you last chapter, so thank you!

Much love darlings, Kaia.


	5. rongabrielle

"Fleur I don't know if I _can_ do this," I said with a bit of hesitation. I still couldn't believe or understand how my sister had persuaded me to watch Victoire and Dominique while she and Bill went out for a couple's night.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Gabrielle, s'il vous plait, you would be doing Bill and I a _huge_ favor. The girls love you and they always listen to you. I just need a break otherwise I think I may go crazy. Listen, if you're really having any troubles just send a patronus and we'll come home right away. Otherwise dinner is in the oven and all you need to do is just heat it up when they're hungry, "Fleur said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse from the table.

"We'll see you tonight, Gabby," Bill said taking Fleur's arm and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of powder and yelled firmly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

I stand in the kitchen for a few moments. I was trying out how I was going to survive the night with two children who were both under the age of seven. I was still thinking about what Fleur had told me. That the girls love me and that they'll listen to me. I felt my body start to relax as the words started to sink in. I can do this. How could bad could it get?

"Stop it, Domi! It's my dolly!" Victoire shrieked.

"No, my dolly!"

"It's mine!"

"No mine!"

"MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

I finally heard enough. I entered the parlor where I saw Victoire struggling to keep the doll out of Dominique's reach.

I just had to ask how bad it could get.

"Would you both just stop it? Or none of you will get the dolly!" I shouted, knowing I wasn't helping the situation any better. I struggled as Victoire refused to let the doll out of her grasp. After a few minutes of trying to pry the doll out of her hands, I was successful.

I felt a tug on my jeans and when I looked down I saw Dominique looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Aunt Gabby, may I have dolly?"

"No give it to me, Aunt Gabby." Victoire piped up from the sidelines.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting me nowhere. "Neither one of you will get the doll until you learn how to behave," I said with annoyance as I tossed the doll onto the top shelf in the parlor.

"Now, when you two learn to act like sisters and learn to share," I muttered, as I fell back into the recliner while rubbing my temple. I just had to really and jinx myself.

"Aunt Gabby, can you tell us a story?" Victoire asked in a small voice. I looked down and saw that she and Dominique were sitting by my feet on their stomachs.

I cursed myself. I didn't know any stories, well at least by heart. But at least they weren't fighting anymore. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked hopelessly.

Victoire perked up almost immediately. "Mama and Daddy sometime tell us stories from when they were at Hogwarts. I wanna hear a story from when you were at Hogwarts. "

Dominique nodded in agreement. "Yes, story!"

I groaned awkwardly. I knew plenty of stories of my short time that I did spend at Hogwarts. There was only one story that wasn't too scary for children their age. "Alright, I have a story in mind. I was about eight years old at the time when I was saved by your Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry."

"Really?" Victoire said excitedly.

I smiled. "I should start from the beginning. It was back in 1994 when your mother was chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and a fierce competition it was. Your mother was seventeen at the time as were most of the other contestants. Your Uncle Harry was only fourteen when he was forced to compete. Well, at the Second Task, people who were special to the contestants were put to the bottom of the Black Lake where the competitors had to swim down and save us. Now, this is where our story really begins..."

* * *

Gabrielle felt her body gravitating towards the surface. Once her head was above water she began gasping for breath and began to cough. Breathing heavily, she looked around, why was she in the water? The last thing she remembered was being called to Professor McGonagall's office at eight o'clock at night.

Even though she hated to admit it, Gabrielle was scared. She was always hated swimming and it had terrified her to no end. Her main goal was to keep her head above water. Now all she had to do was swim towards the dock.

She hated this. She hated this stupid competition. Who cared about eternal glory or the prize money? Was it truly worth risking your life over something so trivial?

Gabrielle felt her head bobbing in and out of the water. She tried to keep her head high, but it wasn't working. She was a terrible swimmer to begin with but the waves that rippled through the lake were exactly helping her situation either.

Looking over at the dock she could see people hovering around. She saw some people gawking and pointing over to her and murmuring things that she couldn't hear. This was ridiculous, weren't they going to help her at all?

Suddenly she heard a girl shouting for people to move. There at the dock, Gabrielle spotted her sister, her silvery blonde hair damp and her body covered in a towel. Gabrielle attempted to swim towards the dock but was pushed back when a wave hit her.

"Allez Gabrielle, vous pouvez le faire!" she heard her sister shout. When she looked up, she saw her sister at the edge of the dock with her stretched arm in the water.

Gabrielle felt herself struggle against the water. There was no way she was going to be able to make it to the dock on her own. Another wave hit Gabrielle and engulfed her under the water. As she swam to the top once more, she began to cough water up.

"AIDE!" Gabrielle shouted hoarsely as tears started to flow down her porcelain cheeks. Gabrielle felt her eyes widen as another wave was about to hit her. Closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath, expecting to go under, she was surprised when pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry you're safe with me," the boy said. He was that read-haired boy that her sister was talking about with the other girls. She was giggling about how he tried to ask her to the Yule Ball. "Just hang on tight, kid," he said with a kind smile. Gabrielle smiled back, she felt safe in this boys arm, but didn't exactly understand why.

Gabrielle did just as what she was told. She clung onto the boy as he fought against the waves. Finally Gabrielle and the boy were close enough to the dock where she could reach for her sister's hand.

"Gabrielle! Viens ici!" Fleur said as she lifted her sister onto the dock and wrapped a towel around a shivering Gabrielle. "I'm so sorry, sœur."

Gabrielle smiled and giggled. "C'est bien beau. Besides, I was rescued by this awful handsome boy and that's every little girl's dream."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Venez ici, vous," she said while stroking Gabrielle's hair. "Allons-y," Fleur said as she stood up and took Gabrielle's hand, starting to lead her away from the boy. Gabrielle decided not to argue with her sister and stood up, as she as she was walking away, she saw a girl fussing over the boy that saved her and another one.

"You alright there Ron?" the other boy asked the red-haired boy, who Gabrielle guessed to be Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I suppose mate. Hermione, would you stop fussing over me? I'm not a little boy."

"But you sure act like it," Hermione teased playfully.

Ron looked over at Harry for support who simply shrugged. "She's right mate."

"Attendez!" Gabrielle said to her sister as she pried her own hand out of her sister's.

Gabrielle ran up to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She looked over at Ron with a big smile. "Merci," she said and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for saving my life."

Ron smiled. "Well I wasn't going to let you drown," Ron said with a teasing tone.

"Ronald!" Hermione said while smacking his arm.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean, you're welcome," he said with a wink in Gabrielle's direction.

Fleur was surprised by sister. She had always been the shy little girl who used to sit in the corners and play with her dolls by herself. Fleur smiled, she grabbed Gabrielle's hand and gave it a small pull. "Come along, Gabby."

"Okay," Gabrielle said with a smile as she bid her goodbyes and skipped off to join the other Beauxbatons.

Fleur stood in front of the red-haired boy. As she leaned down she kissed his forehead. "Thank you." With that Fleur took her leave.

* * *

"That's it?" Victoire said by the time the story was over.

I nodded. "That's it." I looked down at my watch it was a fifteen minutes to six. "Are you guys ready for dinner?"

Victoire giggled. "Yes!"

Dominique nodded in agreement.

"Alright go and get washed up!"

"Okay, come on Domi," Victoire said as she grabbed Dominique's hand and took her into the bathroom.

I smiled. I had truly found my knight and shining armor that day it was just too bad that his heart had belong to someone else already.

I shook my head, that was the past and that's where it belongs.

* * *

**a/n: **That was my very first time attempting to write Gabrielle Delacour, so I hope I didn't butcher her character. Much. This was written for _Lady_ for the GGE over on the HPFC. I hope you enjoy.

A shout out to: Sam (MissingMommy). My beta. You're wonderful darling and thank you for having patience with me.

until next time darlin's

Kaia


End file.
